


your skin like dawn

by glitter_ghostie



Series: finnpoe week 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Everyday Life AU, M/M, Mutual Love and Adoration, Old Married Couple, [lad voice] Banter, stormpilot week 2017, stormpilotweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_ghostie/pseuds/glitter_ghostie
Summary: A lazy morning in bed in a time of peace





	your skin like dawn

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the poem "passing time" by maya angelou (i'm not usually big into poetry but she really is an amazing poet. if you haven't read her work, [carrie fisher voice] **DO IT!** )

Finn still rises with the sun most days, and so waking to find sunlight already streaming into the bedroom causes him to sit up onto his elbows, blinking against the soft yellow light.

His back creaks a bit in protest, and so he lies back down, closing his eyes for a moment and letting himself regain his bearings. Poe’s side of the bed is empty – another surprise: Poe basically never gets up before Finn, preferring to laze until Finn inevitably slips back under the covers to kiss him good morning, smiling smugly because he knows Finn will do it every time, no matter how much he grumbles about Poe wasting his mornings.

Finn mentally prepares himself before easing into a sitting position, rubbing a hand along his back and sighing. Now that he’s aware of Poe’s absence, Finn can hear his husband shuffling around somewhere in the house, humming to himself. He smiles, slowly sliding his legs out of bed and standing before straightening up. Mornings are always tough on his body these days, but he doesn’t mind really – it’s one of the things he never thought he’d live to experience, and so he’ll take it, even if it does suck a bit.

He finds Poe in the hallway, a full tray of food in hand, and he can’t help but laugh at the distraught look on Poe’s face.

“I really thought I was gonna get to you before you got up.”

Finn takes the tray and says “would it make you feel better if I got back in bed and ate this?”

“A little.”

They both laugh as they walk back to their room, and then Finn takes a proper look at the food.

“Heart shaped pancakes? You haven’t made these in years – what’s the occasion?”

“Can’t I treat my husband once in a while?”

“With something you made for our daughters,” Finn says, pushing the door open with his foot. “If you’re trying to woo me, sir, this isn’t the right approach.”

“Me? Use food to woo you? Never.”

“Sure,” Finn eases himself back into bed. “This is sweet though, thank you.”

“If I knew pancakes were the way to make you say something sincerely, I would’ve done it years ago.”

“Ouch,” Finn laughs, carefully adjusting as he shuffles back into bed without spilling anything on the tray. Poe leans in to help him, and Finn shakes his head. “I may be old, but I’m not completely useless.”

“I know that, and besides I’m older.”

“Not so funny now, is it?”

“Oh, it’s not all bad,” Poe walks to his side of the bed and sits with a groan, making Finn laugh and raise an eyebrow. “But some parts do suck, just a little.”

Finn grins as he cuts into his pancakes, and Poe lies down next to him.

“Hey,” Finn pokes him in the stomach, “if you fall asleep you can’t try wooing me again.”

“I’ve got all the time in the world,” Poe says, only a tiny bit ironically, and opens an eye to smile up at him.

“As much as I love peace, it’s made you awfully lazy, old man.”

“I may be older, but you’re still old.”

“Maybe, but I don’t look a day past thirty.”

“Way to rub it in.”

Finn grins, holding out a bit of pancake for Poe. “I was mostly joking, besides I never said you’re not still handsome.”

“Am I a silver fox yet?”

“Totally,” he watches as Poe swallows the piece and pokes his tongue out at Finn.

“At least I still have hair.”

“What happened to trying to woo me?” Finn puts on a playful frown and Poe laughs up at him. “Besides, I shave it willingly.”

“Whatever you say.”

They fall into a comfortable silence after that, Finn finishing his breakfast and Poe still lying back on the sheets, smiling to himself a little and his eyes closed. Finn watches him as he chews, taking in the features he’s seen every day for years yet never tires of – the thick hair, now greying, and the dark brows and handsome rise of his nose. There’s newer stuff, too: a still fresh scar on his cheekbone, more laugh lines at his eyes and cheeks.

Poe cracks open an eye again and catches Finn staring. “Like something you see?”

“Maybe,” Finn’s smile turns sly as he places his now empty tray to the side. Poe raises an eyebrow and begins sitting up.

“So the pancakes did work.”

“It wasn’t just the pancakes,” Finn says, and Poe kisses him into the sheets with a muffled laugh.

 

Some time later, Finn’s staring up at the ceiling when he feels a series of kisses pressed to his shoulder and neck.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Hmm?” Finn turns to look at Poe, who is leaning over him on his arm and smiling inquisitively down at him.

“You’ve got your thinking face on,” Poe’s free hand comes up to touch his forehead. “You get a little crease right here.”

“I’m just happy, Poe,” Finn’s voice is so quiet that, if their faces weren’t mere inches apart, Poe wouldn’t’ve heard him. Poe’s hand moves down his face, his thumb brushing across Finn’s cheekbone, catching the lone tear there. Finn smiles, his own hand cupping his husband’s cheek, and Poe leans down to kiss him again.

“I’m happy, too.”


End file.
